


Happiness is Being with Them

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Kala is taking a relaxing bath, while Rajan is in the shower. Enter Wolfgang.Just a little hot domesticity for my favourite triad.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Happiness is Being with Them

The scent of lavender filled the bathroom as Wolfgang joined his lovers in there. Rajan was in the shower and Kala was in the bath, her eyes closed and looking the picture of relaxation. He smiled, leaning over and kissing her softly on the mouth. Still with her eyes closed, she reached for him, curling her fingers at the nape of his neck, dampening the fine golden hairs there.

For a moment, he was in the bath with her, experiencing that feeling of being immersed in the hot scented water. He could feel exactly how hot Kala had it and the way it made her skin glow.

Then she was pulling back and giving a tender smile before she lay back in the bath and sighed contentedly. He left her to it, knowing how important her relaxation time was to her.

He turned his attention to Rajan. He was absorbed with his shower and didn’t notice Wolfgang’s attention on him. Wolfgang stalked his lover, creeping across the shower, stripping off as he went, until he just stepped in beside Rajan.

Rajan turned to him and immediately Wolfgang caught both of his hands in his, stepped forward and pressed him to the wall. Wolfgang got a glimpse of his heavily lidded eyes and slightly startled expression before his pressed forward and kissed him.

The kiss was hot and heavy but slow and thorough. Wolfgang put all his feelings into the kiss, showing Rajan exactly how much he loved him. It was hard for him to say the words but showing his feelings was easier. Especially through sex. He knew Rajan understood that. Rajan understood _him_.

One of Rajan’s hands broke free from his to skim his shoulder. He trailed his nails down Wolfgang’s back until he reached the base of his spine. He palmed his hip, then settled his fingers at his waist, smearing droplets of water across his skin.

Wolfgang pressed into him, their tongues still caressing each other, their lips still pressed together. Rajan moaned softly into his mouth and Wolfgang felt a smirk threatening to break through. He loved Rajan’s passion for him.

He could feel Rajan’s cock getting hot and hard against his thigh and he pressed further into his lover, giving him that delicious slide of heat against heat. Rajan moaned again and Wolfgang chuckled against him.

He felt Kala with him, her body alight with their shared pleasure. He turned his head to kiss her, giving Rajan a chance to catch his breath. Wolfgang could feel his hot breath on his cheek and his gaze on him.

Greedily he tugged Wolfgang back to him, grasping his jaw and pulling him in. Kala laughed gently, her breath tickling his ear.

‘I love how much he wants you,’ she murmured.

He reached through the water to caress her smooth thigh. ‘How about how much I want both of you?’

She grinned. ‘I love that too.’ She kissed him, sweetly but with a hint of her passion for them.

‘Can I watch?’ she asked with a shy smile.

He grinned at her. ‘Always.’ His smile became mischievous. ‘Watch this,’ he said then pulled away.

Back with Rajan, he turned his attention to his body, kissing the droplets of water from his shoulder. Rajan moaned softly and Wolfgang smirked against his skin. He moved lower, dragging his tongue up his throat and tasting him.

Rajan tilted his head back against the wall to give him better access at the same time as he grasped Wolfgang by both hips and pushed his cock against his thigh.

Wolfgang kissed his throat again, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin and enjoying the way Rajan gasped against him. Then he bent his head and nibbled at the valley between Rajan’s pecs, marking the smooth skin. He kissed the sore spot, soothing it with lips and tongue. He kissed his way across Rajan’s right pec, enjoying the way his smooth, hot skin felt beneath his lips.

He took his nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it then nibbling lightly, making Rajan’s hips jerk into him. He could feel Kala watching, feel her arousal burning hotter than her bathwater.

He glanced up at Rajan’s face. His lover’s eyes were closed but his mouth open as he gasped his pleasure into the echoey space in their large shower. Wolfgang loved the noises he made, loved to reduce him to a quivering wreck.

He wanted to taste him. He wanted to take his length in his mouth and tease him to the edge of pleasure, then drive him ruthlessly over into an exquisite and noisy orgasm.

Kala’s jerk of pleasure deep in her belly reflected his own and he knew she would enjoy watching him do that just as much as he would enjoy doing it and as much as Rajan would enjoy experiencing it.

He smirked at her, knowing she knew what he had in mind. He released Rajan’s nipple, then stood up straight to kiss his mouth again, a brief kiss this time. Then he put his mouth close to Rajan’s ear, so his warm breath tickled his neck.

‘She’s watching,’ he whispered, then sunk to his knees as Rajan let out a ragged moan.

Wolfgang grinned, looking up at his lover. Rajan dragged his eyes open and looked down at him. He reached for him, his hand cupping his jaw and his thumb tenderly tracing his lips.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Rajan murmured.

Wolfgang grinned at him, feeling his cheeks become hot with pleasure. He knew Rajan didn’t just mean his looks. He meant everything about him. He loved everything about him, even the frustrating bits. Warmth spread through him at that knowledge and he felt Kala’s hand in his hair. They both loved all of him and he loved all of them and he was happier than he’d ever been in his whole life.

He leaned forward, taking hold of his lover by his thighs and taking his cock into his mouth. He took him deep, relaxing his throat and taking him all the way. Rajan whined, his thigh muscles flexing under Wolfgang’s grip. He pulled back, so he could use his tongue, tease Rajan and make him make more of those wonderful noises. They had to give Kala a good show.

He swirled his tongue around the head of Rajan’s cock, tasting him and making him gasp softly. He sucked, gently, teasingly. Rajan squirmed and Wolfgang could feel the eager pulsing of his cock in his mouth.

He pressed up with his tongue, pressing the head of his cock to the roof of his mouth. At the same time, he reached around Rajan, grasping his ass cheeks and kneading firmly. He could feel his lover’s thighs trembling against his shoulders, as he fought to control himself. But Wolfgang didn’t want him to control himself. He wanted him to let go, to give himself up to the pleasure Wolfgang was offering him.

He tugged on his ass, wanting to encourage him, wanting him to just give in and fuck his mouth. Rajan’s hands tangled in his hair and he let out a cry. Wolfgang sucked hard on the tip of his cock and Rajan swore softly under his breath. His hips thrust of their own accord and Wolfgang relaxed, getting ready to take him.

Rajan’s hands flexed in his hair and then he was thrusting, fucking Wolfgang’s mouth hard and fast. Wolfgang could only take him and that’s all he wanted to do.

Kala’s pleasure was firing his body, mixing with his own and he knew he would have to have his own release but not yet. He wanted Rajan to come first, wanted to taste him, swallow him down.

He hummed and the vibration tipped Rajan over the edge. His fingers flexed in Wolfgang’s hair again and he came with a delicious throaty cry. Wolfgang swallowed him down, every drop.

Then Rajan’s hands were on his shoulders, tugging him up and kissing him hard. He felt Kala close by, her body quivering against him. She was so turned on, she couldn’t stand it. He knew how she felt.

Rajan pulled away to grin at him. ‘Did you both enjoy that as much as I did?’

Wolfgang grinned at him. ‘We did.’

Rajan slid his arm around his waist and pulled him flush against him. He smirked. ‘I think I need to help you with that. Maybe help both of you.’

‘She’s right here,’ Wolfgang said, smiling at Kala.

She kissed him, her warmth surrounding him. He cupped her jaw. He was gentle but the passion between them was undeniable. Just the touch of their bodies against each other’s lit their skin with electric trails of pleasure.

Rajan closed his hand around Wolfgang’s cock and put his mouth close to his ear. ‘Can she feel this too?’ he asked, gripping firmly.

Wolfgang grasped hold of his shoulder tightly. He could feel his arousal washing over Kala. Her hand slipped between her legs, needing some physical touch.

‘Yeah,’ Wolfgang gasped. ‘She can feel it.’

Rajan grinned, then began to move his hand up and down. He went slowly at first, then faster and faster. Kala was with him every moment and she matched the rhythm of her index finger between her legs to the rhythm of Rajan’s hand on his cock.

Rajan met his mouth in a hard and passionate kiss and Wolfgang lost it, tumbling into his orgasm with a cry buried in Rajan’s mouth. Kala trembled against him and he slipped his arm around her waist and held her close to them.

She nuzzled against him and sighed contentedly. Rajan kissed his shoulder, his mouth sliding over wet skin. Being caught between his two lovers was Wolfgang’s favourite place to be and nowhere else was he more content or happier, then when he was with them. He let out a contented sigh then matched Kala’s and leaned into them, simply absorbing their warmth and their presence and the love that swept over him in waves. For him, happiness was simple. It was just being with them.


End file.
